lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Hemsworth
' House Hemsworth' are a very large Numenorian Household that is the heriditary rulers of the Kingdom of Arnor, and are arayed throughout the entire leadership of the Kingdom of Arnor. They are one of only two families that remain true Numenor, and this alone makes them very powerful in the Kingdom. As the power of Arnor has dramatically decreased since the conflict with The Empire , the power of the Hensworth family has decreased with it. The family took significant losses during the War, and since the conflict are finding the position of Arnor one that is more and more impossible to maintain. This Numenorian bloodline also is a major source of conflict between Arnor and The Empire who still to this day harbors a lot of hatred towards the Numenorians over the destruction they believe they caused during the Downfall of the Numenor. House Hemsworth remains one of the most numerous and powerful of the Numenorians of north central Europe and in this way they are a very important house in terms of the legacy of the Empire of Numeron. The family first appeared during the twilight days of the Empire of Numenor , and although even in that horrible time the Hemsworth's became known for their kindness. After the death of the Prince of Arnor, the Emperor of Numenor in one of his more sane moves decided to place the relatively new and unknown Hemsworth family in charge of the very important province of Arnor. History Early History The family first appeared during the twilight days of the Empire of Numenor , and although even in that horrible time the Hemsworth's became known for their kindness. After the death of the Prince of Arnor, the Emperor of Numenor in one of his more sane moves decided to place the relatively new and unknown Hemsworth family in charge of the very important province of Arnor. Arnor Main Article : Arnor The Orange Death : "How many valiant men, how many fair ladies, breakfast with their kinfolk and the same night supped with their ancestors in the next world! The condition of the people was pitiable to behold. They sickened by the thousands daily, and died unattended and without help. Many died in the open street, others dying in their houses, made it known by the stench of their rotting bodies. Consecrated churchyards did not suffice for the burial of the vast multitude of bodies, which were heaped by the hundreds in vast trenches, like goods in a ships hold and covered with a little earth." : -Unknown Atlantian Scribe The Glory of Arnor would began to fade following a severe outbreak of plague on its western provinces. It is speculated that half of the people of western Arnor were killed during the outbreak, and the major fortress city of Malgheim was left nearly deserted. On top of this it caused the lands of the Night Watch to be closed to them for many years which created a dramatic decline in their economic situation, and also led to to the loss of communication between Arnor and many of their southern allies. With the loss of Malgheim as a reasonable defence, The Empire became once more openly hostile to them and despite the fact that the southern parts of The Empire were also hit by the epedemic the lands of Arnor were far more damaged and thus the lands of The Empire were primed to become aggresive. With the severe losses they had suffered they were unable to retaliate as they once had which made The Empire more bold, and eventually led to the War in Arnor, which would lead to the now decayed state that Arnor finds itself in. Arnor War Main Article : Arnor War : "The initial attacks were sloppy and unplanned but when you outnumber your oponent by a five to one margin in most areas it doesn't really matter. There was just no way to adjust any of our movements to take advantage of any gains we made or failings they did." : -Jonas Hemsworth The forces of The Empire were at first given very little direction as the commanders of the Austrian forces had basically become unsure as to who was actually in charge. As the commanders squabled several men took charge of the emperian forces and led them on a straight charge against the capital of Fornost. The forces of The Empire were massively more powerful, and thus they made early inroads into the area, and in less then a week had cleared resistence from the field and were able to surround Fornost. With the city surrounded several other Austrian armies crossed the borders and besieged the western and central cities of Arnor leaving massive destruction in the northern section of Arnor. During this time it was the Dwarves of Dun Garak that would make the first move to change the Kingdom of Arnor's fortunes as they prepared to mobilize against The Empire. Also the moment that The Empire invaded Arnor the allies of Arnor in the form of the Kingdom of Lucerne, Kingdom of Alcase, Lorderon, the Riverlands, and Gondor were very much wanting to become involved in helping their ally. With no reason to join the conflict in terms of Casi Belle's they were forced to stay on the side lines, but even in this position most begin to heavily mobilize their forces, and the Kingdom of Lucerne would send William Lovie II. northward to Kul Tiras where he would mobilize with much of the Lucernian Army and Klaranax. Battle of Fornost Main Article : First Battle of Fornost : "We were falling apart all across the lines, and it seemed for the first time like we were going to lose. Then like a sign from god they arrived. The Dwarves arrived without call, without bribary. They just came because they felt it was the right thing to do." : -Jonas Hemsworth When Edrin and his thousands of Dwarves entered the conflict they engaged the empire's soilders first in the Battle of Fornost during the inital invasion. The involvement of the Dwarves turned the tide of the battle as before this the massive array of firepower from the empires soilders was slowly wearing down the Arnor forces. The Dwarves though brought with them firepower on a level that was far above what the empire could offer and through this they were able to destroy the sieging cannnons, and damage quite extensivly the attackers army as well.This wasn't quite enough as the empire forces had been ordered to take the city at all costs or risk execution back in Austria so there commanders ordered the entire army of the empire to attack the city. By this point there were several breaks in the walls so in each breach the forces of Arnor and the empire engaged eachother. The battle was in sway until once again the Dwarves came to the rescue when Edrin Aedrin led his elite palace gaurd in a charge against the command center of the empires forces. The attack was so far away from the main line and so open to counter assault that very few even saw them coming. The Dwarves rampaged through the commanders and destroyed basically the entire command of the empires army. With this destruction the force then moved behind each of the empires breaches and smashed the suprised forces from behind leading to a general retreat from the walls. The Empire's forces were decimated during the Battle and the Dwarves had lost very few soilders, and they moved along with the rest of the forces of Fornost in the quick rebuild of the breaches of the walls. Further Decline War in France Noteable Members Family Members * † Tari-Bor Hemsworth. Killed in fighting against Austria ** † Frigga Hemsworth. Died of sickness *** Jafrey Hemsworth **** † Inril Hemsworth. Killed during the Weerhousen Massacre ***** † Tari-Fredrick Hemsworth. Died during the War in Arnor ****** † Jane Hemsworth. Commited suicide ******* † Tari-Jonas Hemsworth. Burned during the Fall of Fornost ******** † Aw-Marge Hemsworth. Burned during the Fall of Fornost ********* † Tur-Christoph Hemsworth. Killed by Kevin Zegars **********Natalie Portmane ***********Tyse Hemsworth ***********Jane Hemsworth II. *********Tari-Liam Hemsworth ********** *********Ar-Brentey Hemsworth **********William Lovie III. ***********Lucie Lovie ******* † Herchelle Hemsworth. Died during the War in Arnor ******** † Mary Hemsworth. Died during the War in Arnor ********* † Herchelle Hemsworth II. Died during the War in Arnor *********Illiana Hemsworth ******* † Fredrick Hemsworth II. Died during the War in Arnor ******* † Jane Hemsworth II. Died during childbirth ******** † Grushuer Agron. Died during the War in Arnor *********Dianna Agron **********Ildarion II. ***** † Thomas Hemsworth. Twin of Tyler Hemsworth. Died during the War in Arnor ****** † Cathy Hemsworth. Died during the War in Arnor ***** † Tyler Hemsworth. Died of Sickness ****** † Lisa Hemsworth. Died of Sickness *******Mandeion Hemsworth ******** † Talia Hemsworth. Died during the birth of Sif Hemsworth *********Lokian Hemsworth ********** † Marjorie Hemsworth. Died of Sickness ***********Lokian Hemsworth II. ***********Sellafune Hemsworth ***********Nicholas Hemsworth ********** † Lolitta Hemsworth. Died of Sickness ***********Charles Hemsworth. Died during the War in Arnor ***********Menilda Hemsworth **********Alliana Hemsworth. Died of Old Age ***********Highven Hemsworth *********** † Shelinda Hemsworth. Died during the War in Arnor ********* † Sif Hemsworth. Died during the Fall of Fornost **********Chris Hemsworth ***********Christoph Hemsworth *********Fandral Hemsworth **********Nervenna Hemsworth ***********Fransal Hemsworth ***********Melliana Hemsworth ***********Fandral Hemsworth II. *******Jergie Hemsworth. Prison in The Empire. Current status unknown. Historical Members *Jafrey Hemsworth. Father of Fredrick Hemsworth Category:Houses in Arnor Category:Houses in Europe Category:White Numenorians Category:Numenorian Houses